As computer becomes more and more important in people's daily life, people are getting accustomed to storing frequently used information in a computer digitally (i.e., electronic files). Traditionally, paper was the norm for information exchange and data transferring. Today, with network technologies, information exchange and data transferring via networks has replaced the traditional method. This new method allows important files to be transferred timely and correctly.
Currently, a good number of electronic devices can be used to transfer electronic files over a wireless network. However, a prerequisite for transferring electronic files between two electronic devices is that both of the electronic devices must be in a “power-on” state, namely, not only the electronic device sending the electronic files (hereinafter “the electronic sending device”), but also the electronic device that receiving the electronic files (hereinafter “the receiving electronic device”) must be powered on. If the receiving electronic device is in a “power-off” state, namely, the receiving electronic device is powered off, the electronic files from the electronic sending device can not be displayed to a recipient until the receiving electronic device is powered on. Therefore, electronic files, especially important electronic files cannot reach the recipients in time.
What is still needed is a system, electronic device and method which can receive and display electronic files to the recipient even when the receiving electronic device is in the “power-off” state.